Once so Blue
by Lynx the Tormentor
Summary: Can Trunks and Pan come together with the help of friends and a child? TP
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **My first story ever and my baby, a Trunks/Pan love story following the plot line of Pan leaves for the States and comes back with a child, unoriginal, true, but I plan on making this plot my own.

Ages: Pan: 19, Trunks: 30, Goten: 29, Marron: 25, Bra: 18, and Uub: 22.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, the respective ideas, anime, and manga belong to Bird Studios, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama.

**Edit: **I have edited OSB to my liking. Hopefully these first chapters will flow together better. Readers let me know what the revisions have done for this story. Enjoy the read.

Chapter 1

Son Pan smiled pensively.

Today would be the last day she spent with her family for five years, after being around them constantly for nineteen years of her life. She'd been telling herself she wanted to get away from everything for so long. And now she was afraid to leave them. Imagine; yearning to leave for years and then now when it was time to go she wanted to stay. But such is life.

She was going to college in the states and her family decided to throw her a going away party. She burned every smiling single face into her memory. Remembering every smile, every flicker in each eye of her friends and family. She noticed the smaller things in her families' faces. For instance how her Grandma Chi-Chi's delicate features really shone through when she laughed, or how Vegeta's eyes showed the grin he hid the rest of his scowling face. Small things like these she noticed in everybody. She was going to miss every one of them.

Especially one particular individual; with sky blue eyes and lavender hair, an odd hair color, yet it was attractive on him. She was going to miss Trunks the most of all Pan supposed.

For as long as she could remember Pan always had some sort of crush on Trunks. And it really blossomed for him during the Black Star Dragon ball hunt when she was 15 years old. Over the last few years this "crush" only intensified. Pan felt very strongly about Trunks; you could even consider this feelings love.

She'd lived with the burden of secretly loving Trunks for three years, a long time. Insanity at it's best is what some would consider it. She never thought she could love someone so much and often hate someone so much. She never thought love could bring so much pain and so much…joy. Those three and so odd years of loving Trunks was one of the biggest emotional roller coaster rides of her life.

Pan figured she had to be crazy on some level. She loved him so entirely that she dedicated herself to him, thus turning down many men that would've loved her in way she knew Trunks did not if they'd been given the chance. But Pan didn't care. If she ever dated a boy, which was rare, it was because he reminded her in some way of Trunks. He was the only one she wanted. He was the only one she saw when she closed her eyes. Even if she knew he'd never love her in return the way she loved him. Pan stayed faithful to him furtively. Cleverly averting his attention while blushing when he would say, 'Why isn't a pretty girl like you out dating instead of hanging around with an old man like me?'

She watched Trunks drift in and out of relationships with women throughout the years. He never cheated on them and treated his past girlfriends with the utmost respect, it seemed they just didn't suit him.

Pan was never sorry when she heard Trunks had broke up with his girlfriends, in fact she secretly rejoiced. It sent a small wave of hope against the huge wall of doubt and rejection she faced. She hated it when he got a new girlfriend anyway. It hurt so bad to watch how he would treat those girls, so sweet, so loving; while she, "little" Panny was just a friend, his little sister he treated like a brother. The girl he'd wrestle with but not the one he kissed. Not the one he thought about before he went to sleep at night. She wasn't a knockout to catch his love and attention. She was just Panny. She was just the little girl that hung around all the time. She was just his best friend. And sometimes that thought killed her.

Pan looked for Trunks in the small crowd and spied him dancing with Marron. She grinned as the two danced around her Uncle Goten who had an envious look in his eyes. Marron was Goten's fiancé. The two childhood friends hooked up after her uncle and Paris split apart. But Pan had never seen Goten or Marron happier than they were now. Pan knew Marron would never cheat on Goten but that did not mean Goten didn't get jealous from time to time and Marron liked to make him jealous on occasion. Pan had to admit it was quite funny to watch.

The song finished and Trunks bowed toward Marron, causing the blonde to laugh lightheartedly. Goten bumped his friend out of the way rather rudely and grabbed Marron's hand. The two smiled at each other and began to dance happily. Laughing at his friend's antics, Trunks turned toward Pan and approached her, grinning foolishly.

"Hey Pan," said Trunks, hugging her for what seemed the fiftieth time that night.

"Hello Trunks," said Pan, returning the hug pleasantly, secretly enjoying him being so close. She loved it when he hugged her.

Pan stood silently admiring his attractive features. She'd wanted to tell him how she felt for the last year now but she always chickened out when she tried to talk herself into doing so. It was so hard to tell someone you loved them, the hardest thing to do in the world. There was no physical damage to it; the worst he could do was say he didn't feel the same. And it was that answer solely keeping Pan from admitting her feelings for him. Those five words would destroy her completely. Her fear was unbearable. And what if he didn't want to be her friend anymore? What if he thought less of her? What would she do then?

But after thinking it over for many months in her head Pan came to a decision. She knew she had to tell him tonight. It was now or never. Tonight would be perfect; even if he said he didn't feel the same she'd have five years to recuperate, piece together her broken heart, absorb herself in her studies and start over.

"Trunks, may I talk with you outside alone?"

"About what?" she took this as a yes to her invitation.

"Come on," she said taking his hand and leading him on.

--

Once in the brisk air of the night, Pan felt a lot better. The hazy atmosphere inside was getting on her last nerve. Being outside helped clear her mind of the jumbled thoughts and emotions swirling inside of it, though tonight nothing helped ease the anxiety tightening her stomach. Fretfully she clinched her fists.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Pan turned her attention to Trunks, feeling extremely nervous and unsure if her decision was very wise. Only a few minutes ago she was determined to do this and now her chest and stomach felt constricted, she felt like she was choking yet she wasn't. She heard her heart pounding her ears. And her hands were shaking.

"Trunks…I…" She couldn't face him; she would lose her nerve like she had so many times before. So she averted her attention up to the heavens. The stars were breathtaking on this night and numbered by the billions, wrapped in the protective and almost romantic blanket of the midnight blue sky. The stars were her inspiration tonight. Beautiful, prestigious, untouchable, just like Trunks.

"I want to admit my feelings to you," she rushed the last part, keeping her attention on the stars.

"Feelings?" she heard him ask.

"I…" she hesitated for what seemed like an eternity. This was it. She couldn't go back once she said it. Three little words would make her or break her. "I love you, Trunks. It's weird but I swear I love you with all my heart."

Wanting to see his reaction Pan reluctantly turned her onyx orbs toward Trunks' face. She saw nothing. She saw an utterly blank look. No look of sorrow. No joyous stare. No look of potential rejection or acceptance. Nothing… his face was completely unreadable. It got to Pan.

"Say something, anything. Answer me please," Pan begged. The silence…the blank stare…it was too much for her to bear. She didn't think she would receive a reaction such as this. She started chewing on her bottom lip as tears began to sting the back of her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him. She couldn't.

"Pan…"

Pan let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding; at least he was going to answer her. The silence was horrible. She couldn't stand being left without any type of response. Words are hard on a person, especially those of rejection, but it's the silence that drives us to the brink of insanity. It's the waiting that tortures the heart most of all.

Suddenly Pan felt his strong arms pull her too him and warm lips press against hers. He moved so quickly she didn't even register his movements.

The kiss was exactly like Pan's dreams except for one tiny little detail. It was much better in real life. It was more intense, the raw emotion from the kiss sent shock waves of electricity throughout her body.

"How's that for an answer?" he whispered against her lips, but didn't give her time to answer as he kissed her again.

--

A beam of the golden light caressed the ivory skin of the young woman who sat up in the bed she was in. She stretched and popped her joints, gently lifting herself from the bed. Her lilac haired bed partner stirred and rolled over, still sleeping, his clear complexion looking innocent and handsome.

Pan stared at his face and smiled a loving smile. A beautiful night of passion spent with the man she loved more than anything in world.

Though her smile was short lived. Her mouth felt fuzzy and she could taste bitter hints of alcohol on the back of her tongue. Sadly she looked down at her hands. She had realized it before she went to sleep last night; Trunks was at least partially influenced by alcohol the whole time they were together the night before.

She loved him so much that she relished in the night they spent together. He was so gentle and charming. He made her feel wonderful. He made her feel like a woman. He actually treated her like he loved her. Though she knew there was a big difference in loving someone and acting out on an attraction brought on by being intoxicated. She wanted to think he loved her; she wanted to hope. But she knew hope was a fool's dream. Hope often hurt her more than it helped.

He couldn't love her anyway. She was Panny for Christ sakes. She was no drop-dead knockout. She was short and young and stupid and the list of negatives went on and on in Pan's head. Why would he, a man who could have anything he wanted, want her? As much as she reasoned this she only made herself feel worse.

She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed and sighed dejectedly. In four hours she would be leaving for the states and she wouldn't be returning for five years. That was a long time. Especially for a girl who was as family-oriented as Pan. But when she was accepted to the college, her parents and grandmother told her to go. _'It is the chance of a lifetime,'_ they said. _'Go, we can live without you. This is your future.'_ Pan decided to follow their wishes and her dreams as well. Her family was so proud of her. And she was proud of herself. She just didn't want to leave them behind.

Pan pulled on her clothes and shoes slowly. She would have to go home, shower, and put her things together. The trip was going to be long. Hopefully leaving would be exactly what she needed seeing as her insides felt like they were made of ice at the moment. She couldn't face him anyway. She didn't want to see the disgust that would be in his eyes as he told her what had happened was a mistake. The image made her want to cry all over again. Sighing again to keep herself from breaking down she finished tying her shoes and walked to the open window to leave. She stopped though and turned around. She couldn't leave Trunks on a silent whim. She loved him and he deserved an explanation after all.

_Trunks Vegeta Briefs,_  
_  
Fate can be cruel, can it not? Out of all of the people in this world, for some reason, my heart chose you as its keeper. I love you Trunks, even though I know you never felt the same about me. This night we've spent together was amazing, but I know it was only the alcohol acting. It hurts but hopefully I'll get over you while I'm gone. Everything's messed up between us now but I hope we can still remain friends when I return. Please don't forget about me._

Pan  


Pan placed the pen down and taped the letter to the top of Trunks' desk. She studied his features, trying to sear them into her memory and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I love you," she whispered and with one last longing glance at Trunks, she opened the window and flew out.

Trunks rolled over and placed his arm on what he expected to be Pan, instead he found a cold empty spot.

"Panny?"

He rubbed his arm over the empty spot. It was cold meaning she'd left a while ago. He sat up and his eyes searched around the room for his missing lover.

"Pan?"

He got out of bed; naked as the day he was born, and began to look around his room.

"Pan? Where are you at?" He scratched his head, confused. Where was his Panny? He made his way to his desk and found a note. The messy handwriting matched Pan's. Picking the letter up, his curious eyes scanned the words. An expression of shock crept onto his face and he remembered where Pan was. She left for America.

"She left!"

As the words left Trunks' mouth, his bedroom door opened, revealing his sister, Marron, and Goten.

"You know brother you really should lock thi…" Bra's words died in her throat at the site of her older brother, standing in the middle of his room, buck-naked.

Bra looked disgusted, Marron blushed, and Goten snickered at Trunks' look of horror.

"Have fun last night Trunks?" Goten asked slyly.

Trunks blushed beet red and covered himself the best he could. "GET OUT!" he bellowed.

Bra grabbed Marron's hand and the two left without being told twice. Goten, however, stayed a little bit longer. He'd seen Trunks naked before. He had no problem with nudity.

"Who was the lucky girl?" Goten teased, as Marron grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled Goten out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Trunks, still outraged, pulled on the first articles of clothing he could find. His day was already off to a bad start. He had a killer headache, Pan left and he didn't get to say goodbye, and then his sister and two best friends walk in on him while he was naked.

And the worst part was, he didn't get to tell Pan he loved her too.

**Author's Note:** Eventually the title will be tied to the story, and yes I know the plot is very old, but, I plan on stretching it out, I will make this recycled plot my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Pan hated hospitals. They were always a downer. So bland and white, not to mention, you could literally smell illness in the air. It was hard to describe what illness smelt like, it was the type of thing you would just have to experience for yourself.  
  
Since she had been living in America, Pan had been feeling sick. Throwing up in the mornings, having horrible headaches, often feeling very weak. It was a living nightmare. She had been experiencing her described symptoms for at least three months now.  
  
She was finally sick and tired of being sick and tired. Pulling her wits together, she made an appointment with the local hospital.   
  
Now she was in the doctor's office, waiting on the results to her medical tests. She was feeling very apprehensive. Whatever was on those results would affect her life greatly. Her impatience was getting the better of her and Pan started pacing her room.  
  
"Pan Son?" a voice asked as the door opened. Pan hopped on the bed, acting as if she had been sitting all along.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you. But according to the tests. You're pregnant."  
  
With those two small words, everything in Pan's world shattered. Everything stopped. It was as if everything was in slow motion.   
  
Nothing seemed real. She left the doctor's office in an automated way. Her shock was so immense.  
  
Making her way to her apartment, she opened the teal colored door.  
  
The moment she entered her apartment, her floodgates opened and tears started sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered.   
  
The only time she had been intimate with anyone was Trunks Briefs. He was the only male she had ever been with, meaning he was the only possible candidate to be the father.  
  
Leaning against the wall, she cried more. How could this happen to her?  
  
_'I'm pregnant,'_ ran over and over in her mind. Her heart began racing.  
  
_'I can't go home with child. Maybe I can find some way to support my new child, and myself' _she thought.  
  
Calming herself, she sighed relieved. '_Yes that's it; I'll raise my son or daughter here in America. My family and Trunks never have to know.'_  
  
Smiling slightly, Pan walked to her bedroom to take a soothing bath.  
  
~--~--~  
  
Five Years Later  
  
~--~--~  
  
"Where is she?" a male voice asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience Trunks," Bra said, "Her flight could be late or maybe she got on a different plane."  
  
"No Bra, her parents paid for tickets for her to be on **that** plane," he said through clinched teeth.  
  
"Calm down tiger," Bra said waving her hands as if putting out an imaginary flame, "I'm sure it's all one big mix up."  
  
"I doubt it," Trunks grumbled.  
  
~-  
  
After waiting in the lobby chairs for another hour, Trunks finally gave up on it.  
  
"Trunks, where are you going?" Bra asked, following her brother.  
  
"Home, where else," he answered.  
  
"Trunks, Pan's family and our parents are expecting us to come home with Pan. We can't just leave. What if she shows up?"   
  
"She isn't coming," he said irritably, "she won't be coming back. She probably found some man back in America," he spat the words out as if they were the bitterest of acid.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong? You've been acting like a jerk since Pan left," Bra asked, pulling on Trunks' arm, stopping him.  
  
He looked at her with a hateful glare, "Nothing, Bra, now let me go."  
  
His tone intimidated Bra. Her brother had never spoke to her in such a manner. Shocked, Bra let his arm go and he stalked off.  
  
_'What is wrong with you, brother? You've been this way since the day Pan left_,' Bra thought, then her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. She had walked in on him naked that exact day Pan left. '_Could it be something happened between Trunks . . . and . . .. Pan.'  
  
_~-  
  
The car ride home was spent in a tense silence. While Bra was thinking things over in her mind, Trunks was brewing. He had been waiting on this day for five years for her to come back and for her not to show up that meant something. It hurt Trunks. It affected him where it hurt the most. His heart.  
  
~-  
  
The Briefs siblings pulled into the immense driveway of Capsule Corporation.  
  
"What are we going to tell Gohan and Videl?"  
  
"She didn't show up plain and simple," Trunks said smartly.   
  
Bra sighed and got out of the car. She and Trunks opened the door to their home, only to be bombarded by Chi-Chi, Bulma, Marron, and Videl.  
  
"Pan we're so glad you're finally home!" Chi-Chi yelled joyfully.  
  
"Chi-Chi, she isn't here," Bra said meekly.  
  
"What, where is she?" Videl asked. Looking over Bra's shoulder frantically.  
  
"She isn't here. She never got off the plane," Trunks alleged in an annoyed fashion, bumping past all the women and stalking to his room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Marron asked.  
  
"Come on Marron, I'll tell you," Bra whispered in her ear and the two women left to the kitchen to talk.  
  
~-  
  
"So what's up?" Marron asked, eating an apple she had snagged from the buffet table.  
  
"I think my brother had a thing going on with Pan, and something happened or was said."  
  
Marron's eyes widened, "You think he's in love with Pan!"   
  
"Sh!" Bra hushed, putting her hands over Marron's mouth.   
  
"What about Pan?"   
  
"I'm not sure about her feelings but I think she feels the same way," Bra answered.  
  
"What are we going to do? Trunks and Pan are our best friends. We have to help them."  
  
"I know," Bra said, placing her finger on her chin, in deep thought, "We have to get them together."  
  
"How Bra? Pan is in America, and Trunks a.k.a. Grump but, is here," Marron said, watching Bra as she paced back and forth.  
  
"That's right. So we have to bring Pan back to Japan."  
  
"I see," Marron said, "How exactly?"  
  
"Simple, we fly to America and bring her back here."  
  
"What if she is married or in a relationship?"  
  
"She won't be," Bra replied positively.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Pan is my best friend and I know if she truly was in love with my brother, she wouldn't have moved on."  
  
"I hope your right," Marron spoke optimistically.  
  
"I know I am," Bra answered, sounding exactly like her mother.  
  
~--~  
  
"Two tickets to New York, please," Bra said pulling out her mother's credit card.  
  
"Alright Miss Briefs, will that be first class?"  
  
"As always," Bra answered.  
  
Grabbing the tickets and handing one to Marron, the two women made their way to the flight terminal.  
  
"Here we go," Marron said.  
  
"Watch out, Pan, we're coming for you," Bra said softly.  
  
~--~  
  
"Mommy can I stay and play a little longer. Please," a little girl begged.  
  
"All right Mariko, but only for a little while," the woman said, sitting on a bench. The paint was fading and it was rusting in places, but it was comfortable nonetheless.  
  
"Thank you, Mommy!" the little girl shouted. She was an adorable little one, appearing to be around four or five years old. Her hair was dark lavender and it was pulled into pig tales. Her blue eyes sparkled with life, and she seemed to always be smiling. The air around her was cheerful and one could tell she was naturally a happy child.  
  
The woman smiled at her child and relaxed on the bench, closing her eyes and welcomed the rest.  
  
~-  
  
"Bra, we'll never find her. This city is enormous," Marron complained.  
  
"Shut up Marron. We have to find her," Bra snapped. The two women were walking in New York's central park.  
  
"We've been here for a week, Bra, what are the chances we're going to find her here?"  
  
"There is a chance, Marron. Don't give up hope."  
  
The bickering women came across a child playing in the sandbox.  
  
"Hello," the little girl said.  
  
Bra looked down at the little girl, "Hello."  
  
Something was strange about this girl. She looked so familiar.   
  
"What is your name, honey?" Marron asked.  
  
"Mariko," the little girl answered.  
  
"That's a pretty name," Marron answered.  
  
Bra kept staring at Mariko's face. She seemed so familiar, the lavender hair, blue eyes, round face.  
  
'_No way_,' Bra thought.  
  
"Mariko, where is your mother?" Bra asked urgently.  
  
"Over there on that bench," Mariko said, pointing toward a woman who appeared to be dozing off.  
  
"Mariko, could you take us to your Mommy. I would like to meet her," Bra asked sweetly.  
  
"Okay," Mariko said cheerfully, grabbing Bra's hand, pulling the teal haired woman with her.  
  
~-  
  
"Look Mommy, I made new friends!" Mariko said happily, pulling Bra and Marron in front of her mother.  
  
"That's nice dear," the woman said, not opening her eyes.  
  
Marron gasped. 'What are the chances,' she thought, utterly amazed. What were the chances she would find Pan in this park after searching for the raven haired girl for a week.  
  
"Pan?" Bra asked unbelievingly.  
  
Hearing her name, Pan opened her eyes, only to receive the biggest shock of her life.  
  
"Pan? Pan Son?" Marron asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
The woman shook her head up and down, her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"We've missed you so much!" Bra exclaimed, pulling Pan into the tightest hug the raven-haired girl had ever experienced in all her twenty-three years of living.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Bra, Marron, meet Derek," Pan said, sweeping her hand towards a man. He was not bad looking; some women would even consider him handsome. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. His figure was not muscular but it was not fat or out of shape. He seemed very nice and respectful of women and Marron found she liked him before he even spoke one word.  
  
"Who is he?" Bra asked bluntly.  
  
"He's my fiancé, Bra," Pan answered.  
  
This came as a major shock to Bra and Marron. They thought Pan was in love with Trunks.  
  
"Hello Bra. Hello Marron," he said, shaking each one's hand.  
  
"Hello," Bra said rather disenheartenly.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Derek said happily, picking Mariko up and spinning her around, causing the girl to laugh joyously. Pan smiled the antics of her fiancé and daughter.  
  
"Marron and I need to speak with each other alone for a minute, Pan, may we use you kitchen?" Bra asked, pulling Marron by the sleeve of the blonde's shirt.  
  
"Okay, it's the first door on the left," Pan told them, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~-  
  
"Marron! She has a fiancé. A_ fi-an-c_. What are we going to do?" Bra asked frantically.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you said Pan wouldn't move on," Marron retorted.  
  
"I was wrong," Bra answered sadly.  
  
"It's okay," Marron said, trying to comfort her teal haired friend.  
  
"We have to get my brother and Pan together! We have too. I know Pan loved him, she probably still does," Bra reassured herself.  
  
"How do you propose we get them together?" Marron asked.  
  
"First we have to bring Pan back to Japan and work from there."  
  
"What about Trunks?" Marron enquired, "I think he'll notice her fiancé and . . . . Mariko."  
  
"We'll just have to work around that, now, won't we," Bra replied with a smirk resembling her father's.  
  
"Finished yet?" a voice asked, catching the attention of Bra and Marron. That voice was that of none other than Son Pan.  
  
"Yes," Bra answered, smiling innocently.  
  
"All right, come on girls. Derek is going to watch Mariko, meaning we have a free day to catch up on things," Pan said, pulling out her car keys and jingling them in Marron's face.  
  
Bra and Marron looked at each other then Pan. "Okay!" they both said simultaneously.  
  
~--~  
  
"Remind me to never take you two to a mall in New York ever again," Pan said, gripping the steering wheel of her Isuzu Rodeo, which was filled to the brim with shopping bags from various stores. Most of the bags were filled with clothing or other accessories to an outfit.   
  
"Sorry Pan, but temptation was too much. I had to give in. Look at all the nice stuff I got," Bra chirped happily.  
  
The old childhood friends had been shopping nonstop for five hours now, between driving from clothing store to shoe store and driving on the bus streets of New York, the girls had yet to really talk to each other.  
  
"So Marron, did you and my uncle ever get hitched?" Pan asked, looking at Marron through the rear view mirror, her dark eyes shining with mischief.  
  
"Yes," Marron answered happily, showing Pan the ring Goten had given her they day of their wedding.  
  
"I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
  
"Don't worry. My wedding went well."  
  
"Good to hear," Pan answered.  
  
"What about you, Bra, have any lucky man caught your eye?"   
  
Bra blushed slightly. Marron smiled, "It seems she's taken a interest in Uub, but she won't make a move on him."  
  
"So it's Uub now. I remember when you use to have a big crush on Uncle Goten," Pan said dreamily.  
  
Bra's eyes widened and Marron looked intrigued, "When was this?"  
  
"When I was sixteen and she was fifteen. She use to talk about her and Uncle Goten getting married and having kids. She even talked about what the kids would look like."  
  
Bra blushed even more, "Shut up Pan!"  
  
Pan and Marron started giggling.  
  
Bra hated it when Pan and Marron made fun of her. They always managed to get her on the most embarrassing subjects. Bra figured it was time to turn the matter of conversation back toward Pan. Bra could tell Pan was making conversation to avoid potential questions asked by Marron or she. Bra was about to change that, she had questions of her own for Pan, and Pan was going to answer them like it or not.  
  
"Pan, why didn't you come back when you were suppose to?" Bra asked, keeping her blue eyes on Pan, cutting off the giggling fit immediately.  
  
Pan frowned and looked as if she was sad.  
  
"Yeah Pan, why didn't you?" Marron asked from the back seat.  
  
"I don't know . . . I guess I didn't want my family to know I became pregnant and had a child. I didn't want them to think I was a hussy."  
  
"Pan, you're 23 years old. You're an adult. You are allowed to make your own decisions. They wouldn't think you were a hussy," Bra reasoned.  
  
"I'm sure my grand parents would have no problem with it, but what about my parents. I know they would be disappointed in me."  
  
"If they shun you for having a child then they are blind. Mariko is beautiful. No one could disapprove of her," Marron said, putting her head on the back of the driver's seat.  
  
A silence followed Marron's comment. While Marron went through one of the shopping bags, Bra was brooding.  
  
_'I have to bring Pan back to Japan. I know Trunks has got to be the father of Mariko. The resemblance is uncanny. I still need to ask her though,' _Bra thought, looking from the wind shield to Pan.  
  
"Pan, can I ask you an important question?"   
  
Pan looked at Bra out of the corner of her eye, "Okay shoot."  
  
"Is Derek . . . . . the father of Mariko?" Bra hesitated very lightly.  
  
Marron stopped sifting through her shopping bag and listened. This was important information.  
  
Pan's lips pursed into a very thin line, a trait she had inherited from her mother.  
  
"Derek's is Mariko's . . . . . adopted father not her biological father," Pan answered, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
Now it was time for the undeniable question. The question that could break down the wall and unveil Pan's mystery feelings for Trunks, if any were left.  
  
"Who's her biological father?" Marron asked quicker than she meant to.  
  
A heavy silence filled the vehicle. The tension was so thick, Marron could have swore she could slice through it with a knife.  
  
"I'm not . . .. Sure if I would like to discuss this at the moment," Pan answered slowly in a thoughtful and protective manner.  
  
"Cut the crap, Pan, Trunks is the father. I know it," Bra stated bluntly.  
  
Pan's eyes widened and a flush came over her cheeks, "How can you tell?"  
  
"Please, the blue eyes, the lavender hair, and the facial structure. The resemblance is uncanny. You'd have to be blind, if you thought any one else was her father," Bra declared, sounding exactly like her mother.  
  
"Come to think of it, Mariko does look a lot like Trunks, but she also looks like Pan," Marron said from the back seat.  
  
"See even Marron sees it and if I can see it without you telling me, I know Trunks will be able to tell," Bra confirmed.  
  
"And so would my Dad," Pan said weakly, "If he found out, he would murder Trunks. Besides Trunks probably has a girl friend or something else and wouldn't want me to come back and interfere with his life," Pan said, a sad tone tracing her voice.   
  
"So. . . . . how did it happen?" Marron asked curiously.  
  
A blush formed on Pan's cheeks, "The party that night before I left. I took Trunks outside and told him my feelings. After that we went to his room and you know . . . . . " she trailed off.  
  
"You liked Trunks and you didn't tell Marron or me this! I feel insulted. I am your best friend, you're suppose to tell me these things," Bra joked.  
  
Apparently Pan didn't catch on to the joke, "There are some secrets you don't tell, not even your best friends."  
  
"I was joking, Pan," Bra said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Marron could tell this was a sensitive subject for Pan and she tried to ask her next question as gently as possible, "Pan, did you love him?"  
  
"Yes," was the simple reply.  
  
Bra felt her heart rate quicken. 'There's a chance!' she thought hopefully.  
  
"Do you still love him?" Marron asked. This was the question they had been waiting to ask since Bra and Marron arrived in America. They could only hope they would receive an answer they liked. A long silence followed this question. One could tell Pan was choosing her words carefully.  
  
"I . . .. Loved him. I still do in a way. You never forget your first love. But I have Derek now. As I am sure Trunks has someone to make him happy."  
  
Marron let this answer sink in, but Bra had something else to say.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Pan. Trunks never dated a single person after you left."  
  
"He could be waiting for someone," Pan reasoned.  
  
_'Yeah waiting for you,'_ Bra thought, staring at the passing buildings. Some were stores, others apartment complexes. All full of life. Something Trunks appeared to be missing.  
  
"Do you intend to return?" Bra heard Marron ask.  
  
"Maybe," Pan answered.  
  
"There's no maybe about it, Son Pan. You are going back to Japan. The whole reason we're over here is to bring you back," Bra said commandingly.  
  
Pan smiled at the demand in her friend's voice, "I'll have to ask Derek about it but I'm sure he'll be all for it."  
  
"He better, because you're going back, come hell or high water," Marron told the already grinning Pan, causing all three women to burst out laughing.  
  
~--~  
  
"So you want to go back to Japan?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to see my family and my friends," Pan said longingly.  
  
Derek smiled, "If that's what makes you happy then I'll gladly comply."  
  
"Thank you!" Pan shouted joyfully and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
"Pan . . .. Can't . . .. Breath," Derek choked out.  
  
Pan dropped Derek, "Oops sorry guess I don't know my own strength," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head like a certain Son Goku.  
  
Helping Derek up and smiling the brightest she had in years Pan said, "I'll call Bra and Marron and tell them I'm going home."  
  
~-  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" Mariko asked her mother.  
  
Pan smiled and looked out the window of the plane, the ocean rolled under them, looking smooth and beautiful. The sun shimmered on in the waves, causing the reflected rays of light to look like liquid diamonds.  
  
"We're going home, Mariko, we're going home."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here Pan," Bra said, gripping Pan's shoulder.

"I know," Pan breathed nervously, and knelt by her daughter, "Honey the people we meet today are people you've never seen before. They're my family and friends and I am nervous, so if I start crying, don't worry Mariko, I will be fine."

"That's okay Mommy, if they hurt you just run away and scream. I'll protect you," Mariko said innocently.

Marron smiled at Mariko's comment, "I'm pretty sure you won't have to protect your mom. She has plenty of friends that could do the job," Marron said, smiling at Pan, letting the dark haired girl know she would be there for her, come rain or shine.

Pan grabbed Derek's hand and he gave her a reassuring look. 

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

"I hope so."

~-

Goten stood beside the exit, waiting for his niece, wife, and close friend.

"Why does Bulma have to throw a party every time someone leaves and comes back?" Goten groaned to himself. He didn't want to pick up Pan, Marron, and Bra. It was not that he didn't like them. He loved them all to pieces, it was the fact all three of them in a small convertible together with him, and it was raining outside so he couldn't put the top down, they were going to talk his ears off.

But he did have his own questions for Pan. He had felt her ki jumping one night five years ago. It was going very high then low. She wasn't being intimate with anyone. Her ki jumps were too radical. Something big was happening.

And then there was the fact she didn't return when she was arranged too. Something was up. Goten wasn't stupid, he knew something big had happened to Pan.

"Hey Uncle Goten!" 

Goten saw Pan running toward him. He smiled; she had grown up and matured into an even more beautiful woman than she was before. She had the elegant features of his mother and, from what he seen, the attitude and posture of Videl, a very lovely combination. Her looks could compete with that of the Briefs women, and Goten bet, she could win.

"Pan-chan!" Goten said, pulling the girl into a very hard embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" Pan breathed.

"The same for me."

Bra and Marron trailed behind Pan, and Goten saw a brunette haired man and a little lavender haired girl behind Bra.

Goten put Pan down and hugged his wife, but he never took his eyes off the little girl. Something was strangely familiar about her.

_'She looks like Trunks and . . . . Pan?' _he thought, his confusion setting in.

Pan caught her uncle's gaze at her child, "Goten this is Mariko."

Mariko stepped forward and bowed in greeting.

"She's my daughter," Pan said, noting Goten's surprised face, "Mariko this is your Great Uncle Goten."

Mariko smiled and hugged the Goten, "Hiya Uncle Goten!"

Goten felt his heart melt. The little girl definitely had traits of Goku. Hugging complete strangers, acting like she had known them all her life. She definitely was of Son decent.

"And this," Pan said pulling her fiancé forward, "is Derek, my fiancé."

Goten took on a bewildered look._ 'Is he Mariko's father? He looks nothing like her.'_

Marron noticed her husband's look. '_If Goten can tell, Trunks will definitely know.'_

"Is he the . . . . . father of Mariko?" Goten asked curiously.

The moment of truth.

"No, Goten, Derek is not," Pan answered keeping her gaze to the floor. Derek stayed silent. This was a matter of Pan's. If she needed his help, she would ask.

"If he's not then who is?" Goten asked, "She does look an awful lot like you and Trunks, but there's no way Trunks is the father. That would never happen." 

Goten looked at Pan's blushing face, searching for an answer. His eyes widened like saucers.

"No way Pan!" 

Pan shook her head, "Yes Trunks is the father."

"I can't believe this. Trunks and you had SEX!" 

Pan took on an angry look in her eyes, a look that reminded Goten of his mother when she was angered, "Do not say that word in front of my daughter!" Pan hissed viciously.

Goten winced, "Sorry, sorry."

Pan picked Mariko up, keeping a firm hold on her daughter's waist.

"So that's why your ki was jumping so radically five years ago. You were giving birth," Goten said, appearing to be in deep thought.

"You could feel my ki?"

"Yeah and I'm sure Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks did too."

"I didn't," Bra said.

"That's because you don't train, Bra," Goten snickered, "and maybe because you are weak."

"Why you pompous jackass you have a lot of nerve insulting a Saiya-jin princess."

Goten was about to respond with a nastier reply but Marron took his hand in hers, "We should all be going now."

"Yeah Bulma is throwing a party for Pan," Goten said, "and she expects the guest of honor to be there."

"I wonder how they're going to react to Mariko?" Derek asked.

"I only know one thing, it's going to be a big mess. One in which I don't want to experience." Pan said dreadfully.

~-

The car ride for Pan seemed too short, although it was a forty-five minute drive. She didn't want to do this but she had to. It would be cowardice not to. She couldn't run from her past forever, besides Trunks deserved to know his daughter.

"Are you ready Pan?" Bra asked.

Pan took a determined look in her eyes, "Yes."

The five adults and child walked in the front door, Pan leading the way.

As soon as she was in the room, Pan felt herself being bombarded by hugs. A flash of teal hair and two flashes of black hair told her it was her mother, her grandmother, and Bulma who were the culprits behind the hugs.

The compliments and questions seemed to come all at once.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"You look so gorgeous!"

"I can't wait to see your Master's Degree!"

And other comments mixed in with the three excited voices.

Pan wiped a tear from her eye. She never realized she missed her family and friends this much. Everyone was here from what she could tell. Vegeta, Eighteen, Krillin, family. Everyone.

After they were finished with Pan, the three women went to Marron and Bra. Asking all types of questions. 

Pan spotted her father approaching, "Dad!" 

Gohan smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Dad, I missed you!" Pan yelled, letting Gohan spin her around.

"I missed you too, Pan!" Gohan said smiling and missed her he had. Gohan had began missing Pan the minute her plane took off at the airport. Now she was back and Gohan had never been happier.

Pan and Gohan turned their attention to Videl and Chi-Chi and the little girl in front of them.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked.

Pan looked at her both her parents and saw the question on their faces as well as her friends and grandmother. Taking a look at Bra, Derek, Goten, and Marron, who were smiling, Pan faced her family and everyone else.

_'Here we go,_' she thought.

"Mom, Dad, everyone," Pan grasped Mariko's hand, "this is my daughter . . . . . Mariko."

A silence filled the once lively room.

The news hung in the air like a dead weight. 

Pan studied the looks on everyone's face and found her grandma and mother's face were mixed between happiness for Pan and surprise, but Pan couldn't read her father's expression. She hated when she couldn't read his expression, it meant something troubled him deeply.

Bulma, Krillin, and Eighteen looked surprised but happy. Vegeta looked as if he didn't care, but Pan knew he shared Gohan's reaction, Vegeta was her second father, and she knew to him she was like a second daughter. Somewhere in her heart Pan felt that every last one of them were disappointed in her. She looked at the ground. 

But her iron will would not allow her to be ashamed of her daughter. It was not Mariko's fault, it was Pan's fault. Mariko was not going to suffer for Pan's mistake.

Pan had been looking for one person . . .. Trunks . . ..

She hadn't seen him, and she searched every face in the room.

"Who's the father?" Chi-Chi asked, cutting the silence and Pan's thoughts short.

"Grandma I'm not sure if I am comfortable discussing that question right now," Pan said, her gaze shifting to Mariko.

Chi-Chi understood, the question should be discussed between families, but then noticed the brunette man beside Pan, "Who is he?"

"This is my fiancé, Derek," Pan answered. Derek stepped forward and smiled. He shook Chi-Chi and Videl's hands politely. 

All the while Bra stared at Gohan and the brewing look on his face. 

Gohan was confused. _'Strange if he is the father of Mariko, he looks nothing like her. Mariko looks so much like . . .. Trunks_ ._ . .. No he wouldn't dare touch my daughter,' _Gohan thought, but the more he studied Mariko, the more he saw his daughter and Trunks in that little girl's face, and the more he realized this, the angrier and more outraged he became.

His hands tightening into fists, Gohan stormed out of the room and turned Super Saiya-jin.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no," Pan whispered and followed after her father. 

Gohan knew and Trunks was going to pay if she didn't stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N**: Sorry for the belated update but I have been busy with school and my job, but I haven't forgotten. Enjoy this chapter.

~--~

Trunks sat at his desk scowling. His sister and Marron would be home today and possibly . . . Pan would be with them as well, he looked through his desk and pulled out the letter she had written him five years ago. His eyes had scanned the letter so much he memorized every word.

"Pan," he whispered and for a second his eyes looked sad but full of love, then the blue orbs hardened. 

_'I can't think about her, I have Capsule Corp. to run,_' Trunks thought bitterly, '_Pan has a new life now, probably has some new man with her.'_

Somewhere in his heart Trunks felt a slight pain at the thought of Pan being with someone else, but over the five years she had been gone Trunks had convinced himself he had no feelings for the Son woman. He was determined to avoid her at all costs. As he folded the letter and placed it back in his desk, he a felt Gohan's chi coming near him at an incredible rate.

As it neared closer and closer, Trunks could sense rage and anger in the chi, something was up. Gohan burst through the window, causing glass and papers to scatter everywhere.

"You slept with my daughter!!" Gohan screamed in rage and kicked a surprised Trunks across the room. He hit the wall with a solid thud and slid to the ground in a pained heap.

"You impregnated Pan and left her alone, you sniveling bastard!" 

Trunks finally shook all the cobwebs out and registered what Gohan was saying. _'Pregnant?'_

Gohan walked across the room and picked Trunks up by his throat. "HOW COULD YOU?!?" Gohan's voice so thick with anger it almost sprayed on Trunks' face like his saliva. 

Trunks took a bewildered look on his bloodied face, "She's pregnant? Gohan, I haven't seen Pan in five years! How could I impregnate her- ack!" he struggled to breath as Gohan tightened his grip on the younger hybrid's throat.

"No she's not pregnant, the child is five years old and looks like **you**." Gohan said the last word in a disgusted tone, like a foul tasting food he wanted to spit out.

'_Five years old? No I couldn't b-' _Trunks gasped harder as Gohan's grip tightened even more, the lack of oxygen was causing the corners of Trunks' vision to darken.

"I see that look of shock on your face," Gohan hissed, "That look of fear."

Trunks truly was afraid, he had never seen Gohan so livid. He had heard stories, but he never realized Gohan could be this . . . intense. 

Just as he was about to pass out, Gohan threw Trunks to the ground. Trunks took much needed breaths of air, coughing and gasping on the floor.

"You're pathetic," Gohan said and kicked Trunks hard in the head.

Pain slammed into his mind like a freight train, a gaping pain that took over his entire body, tears came to his eyes and he couldn't help but scream in agony. He couldn't think he couldn't breath. Just feel and Kami he wished he couldn't.

--

The Capsule Corp. building was in her sites. Pan could feel the chi of her father and Trunks and from what she could tell, Trunks' was fading and fast.

--

Trunks didn't know how much longer he would last. Gohan was beating him down horribly; even if he would have trained Trunks didn't think he could have stood a chance against Gohan. Gohan kicked Trunks hard in the ribs, and he knew right off some of them were broken; he coughed up bright red blood and rolled over on his back, gasping for air.

Trunks stared up at the dominating and dangerous form of Gohan. It was the most frightening thing he had ever experienced, like looking death in the face.

Gohan stared down on Trunks with disgust and began gathering chi in his hand. A dreadful feeling began rising in the pit of his stomach and Trunks knew nothing good could come from this situation.

Right as Gohan was about to let go off the blast, the voice of what Trunks thought was an angel sounded from the window.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Trunks' glazed eyes stared at the being he thought was an angel. She had hair as black as the sky, and it was long. Her eyes seemed fierce and afraid it seemed for him. Her face was perfect, the only thing missing were her wings.

"My saving angel?" Trunks whispered, almost in a state of delirium.

"Daddy, let him be. He's hurt bad enough." 

This time Trunks registered the voice and realized it was Pan, shaking out the cobwebs, Trunks began to sit up.

"Get back Pan, he deserves it for what he has done!" Gohan shouted, pure rage generating from his very being.

"No Dad, I refuse to let you hurt Trunks anymore!" Pan said, putting force behind her words.

Gohan scowled and strengthened his blast, as he was about to let it go, Pan punched him in the jaw, not expecting the blow, Gohan fell over, letting the chi blast fly into the wall.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

"You were about to kill him, Dad!" Pan yelled, getting in front of Trunks, "I won't let you. It is just as much my fault as it is his!"

"But Pan he's a womanizer, nothing more. How could you?" Gohan said, his eyes losing the anger that had adorned them, sadness taking them over.

Pan dropped to her knees in front of Gohan, "Because I loved him, Daddy. And I figured he loved me too. I haven't talked to him since the night before I left. He didn't know at all. I didn't even know until I was in America."

"But Pan . . ."

"Dad, hurting Trunks won't get rid of the fact I have a daughter by him," Pan said hugging her father, "It just doesn't give her the chance to know her real father."

Trunks, who had been listening the whole time, cracked his eyelids and spoke, "I am a father?"

Gohan growled but Pan squeezed his arm, "Yes you are. Her name is Mariko."

"I see," Trunks said drowsily, blood leaked from his nose and mouth, his clothes were ripped, and his hair was bloodied and matted to his forehead by sweat, all things accounted for, Trunks was not a pretty site at that moment.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked softness was in her voice that wasn't present before.

Trunks wanted to answer but found no words came to his mouth.

"Trunks?"

Again her voice was there, luring him into darkness, a welcoming place.

"Trunks, are you okay?"

Finally his eyes rolled back into his head and Trunks slipped into unconsciousness he had been waiting for, the last thing he saw was Pan's face above his.

~--~

A\N: Short chapter I know, but the T/P moments are coming soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Excuse my late updates, but I've been busy with school and family matters. 

~--~--~--~

Pain, it was everywhere, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, he ached so bad his teeth hurt, and he didn't think that was possible, he allowed his fingers to twitch and pain shot up his arm.

Trunks had been in the hospital unconscious for the past week, of course this matter was unbeknownst to him, he was not allowed to have a senzu bean, so he had to recover the old fashioned way.

Finally gaining up the courage, Trunks cracked open his eyelids, a blinding light seared through his vision, and he grunted slightly, it took a minute for his vision to actually come back.

He craned his neck ever so gently to the left and saw a person laying their head on a desk, he couldn't make out if the person was a man or woman, considering every centimeter he moved his neck, the pain become worse, determination and curiosity as to who the person was took over his mind and Trunks took a glance at the person.

Ebony hair washed over a tanned arm in waterfall of tresses, an orange bandana was beside the sea of black locks, without a second glance, Trunks knew it was Pan, and slowly his allowed his neck to settle back into a comfortable position.

_'How long have I been in here? Why is Pan here?' _Questions raced through his mind a mile a minute.

'_Gohan must have beat me up pretty bad, but why would Pan be here? She must feel guilty for what her father did,'_ Trunks tried to shudder at the memory of an enraged Gohan, '_I'll try to never be on the receiving end of one of Gohan's beatings again,' _Realization fell over Trunks' face, '_I have a child,'_ his eyes turned to Pan, '_I wonder what she looks like.'_ He heard a soft sigh and Trunks closed his eyes on instinct.

Pan stood up and stretched, she saw Trunks still appeared to be unconscious. She grabbed his hand soothingly in hers and exhaled sadly, "I am sorry for what my father did to you over me, Trunks. I hope you wake up soon," she kissed his hand and laid her head beside it.

Trunks felt a tingle run up his arm when her lips touched his flesh, hearing her voice seemed to make him feel better.

"Pan?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice was very low.

The ebony-haired girl looked up at him, joy flowing over her face, "Trunks you're awake!"

He opened his blue eyes, taking in her face, "Beautiful," he whispered before he caught himself.

"What was that?" Pan asked.

"How long have I been in here?" Trunks inquired.

"A week," Pan answered.

"How long have you been here?" 

Pan flushed slightly, "Doesn't matter. You're awake!"

Trunks ignored her dismissal of the question and asked: "What about Gohan?"

Pan's face darkened a bit, "He is still very angry with you, but him and mom are really warming up to Mariko."

'_That's her name, I like that, better than some name having to do with underwear,' _Trunks thought.

"What does she look like?" Trunks asked, closing his eyes, "Is she beautiful?"

Pan grabbed his hand and caressed his fingers with her own, "She's gorgeous, her face is round and clear and just so innocent, her eyes remind me of my mother's so much, and she has the softest lavender hair like yours. She has an air about her that makes anyone feel better no matter what type of mood they're in. She's very loving and loves talking to everybody, but she has the iron-will of Bulma and my Grandmother, and Vegeta's stubbornness," Pan smiled at the thought of her child.

"She sounds absolutely stunning," Trunks whispered.

"She is and so much more," Pan replied.

"Will I be able to see her?"

A silence followed the Trunks' question, "If you wish, I will not force you to spend time with her, Derek and I can raise her just fine if you choose not to."

"I would like to be a part of her life," Trunks said, "Who's Derek?"

Pan stared down, "My fiancé."

A thick stillness settled over the hospital room, Pan had let go of Trunks' hand, she seemed sad.

The door to the room swung open and two people walked in.

"Hey Panny! How's Trunks?" a male voice asked.

"He's awake, Uncle Goten!" Pan said happily.

Trunks suddenly felt the presence of two more people beside him, they were Goten and Marron.

"Hey guys," Trunks said pathetically.

"Gees Trunks you sound sadder than some starving third world child," Goten joked.

Trunks attempted to smile but he couldn't, he didn't know if it was his hurt from Pan's revelation or the pain that shot through him when he moved.

"I want out of here," Trunks said, "When can I leave?"

"Depends," Marron said.

"On what?" Trunks asked.

"If you're able to walk on your own, you old dirt bag," Goten cracked.

The four friends talked with Trunks for hours until a knock came at the door, Bulma entered the room and put flowers beside Trunks' bed.

"Glad to see you're awake Trunks," she said lovingly and kissed him on the forehead.

"We thought we had lost you," Marron laughed.

Bulma petted Trunks' hair, "I have something for you," she pulled a small capsule out of her purse, "I've been working on them, since I found out Korin will not allow us some senzu beans, I came upon a new method of healing, granted it is not instant like a senzu, but it will speed up the healing process."

The blue haired scientist slipped the pill into Trunks mouth, "Chew that up sweetie, you should be healed in two days."

"The sooner the better," he said.

--

The doctors were completely astounded at the process of Trunks' healing, one day they didn't think he would ever be able to walk again, much less think significantly on his own, but the next day he was up pacing around the room in deep thought, and today he had not one scratch, bruise, or cut that marred his face. 

Trunks sat up from his bed, and a cross look came over his face.

"I would like to leave now!" he said.

Trunks would have left, but the only thing he had on was a hospital grown, he couldn't fly away in the middle of a busy city.

"That's it, I'm calling mother and getting her to bring me some clothes," Trunks said irritably. He picked up the phone and called Bulma.

"Hello, mother is that you?" not waiting for a response, he yelled, "Bring me my clothes and get me away from this hospital!" and he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

--

"Wow brother has some anger problems," Bra said bewilderedly, after she gently placed the phone down.

"What did he complain about this time?" Pan asked, letting her hair fall from a strange-looking ponytail, it seemed, Bra had concocted.

"He said," Bra imitated, "Hello, mother is that you? Bring me some clothes and get me away from this hospital!" Bra said doing her best impression of Trunks.

Pan laughed, "That invention of Bulma's worked I take."

"Mom isn't here though, and Papa definitely isn't going to take Trunks some clothes."

Pan shook her head, "Aw man, you don't mean."

"Yeah we have to do it," Bra said, "Come on let's get going."

--

"I'm glad you guys came and got me," Trunks said from the front seat.

"We had too, it's bad enough when you're not angry with us," Bra said, causing Pan to chuckle from the back.

"You speak of me as if I am mother," Trunks said, pretending to be offended.

"Trunks you couldn't be that scary even if your life depended on it," Pan laughed from the back. It was true, Bulma's mood swings were very frightening and when she was mad, she got even.

The inhabitants of the car became silent afterwards, each keeping to their own thoughts.

It began to rain as Bra drove up to a red light; she turned on the wipers and the headlights.

"I wonder how long it will rain?" Pan asked, although it was not a question that needed answering.

"What do we look like, weather forecasters," Trunks said rudely.

"I was just saying that! Mariko loves the rain!" Pan retorted.

"No need to be so testy you two, we're almost home," Bra said, trying to be the peacekeeper.

Pan's words hit close to home on Trunks, _'I don't know my own daughter. I've had one. Should I be a father to her? From Pan I can tell Mariko already has a father figure.'_

Trunks looked at Pan through the rearview mirror, she was staring intently out of the window at the falling rain.

His azure eyes scanned her features, and he began to get a picture of what his daughter looked like.

--

"Derek, where is my Mommy?"

"Don't worry she went to pick up a friend from the hospital," Marron explained simply to the little girl.

"Okay," Mariko chirped, giggling as she stared out the window at the falling raindrops.

"I can't wait to have one of our own," Marron whispered to her husband, grabbing his rougher hand in her soft one, the happy couple stared at the sweet innocence of Mariko and her imagination.

"I know what you mean," Goten said, "It's far time we have a son or daughter don't you think," a grin played on his lips and his eyes lit up wickedly, "Maybe we should start now."

"Goten," Marron said playfully and hit him on the shoulder, "Not in Trunks and Bra's house. We have all night tonight to do that type of . . . thing," Marron trailed off when she saw Derek was staring at them with a smile.

A car pulled up outside and Mariko jumped up and down, "Mommy and Bra are home!"

The small lilac haired child yanked the door open and ran to the car.

"Mariko!" Marron yelled.

"Too late," Derek laughed.

--

Trunks stepped out of the car and saw a lilac haired little girl running out of his home, her face was all smiles and she practically danced in the rain, she jumped from puddle to puddle, laughing like there was nothing better in the world.

"Mariko?" 

Hearing her name, the child stopped and stared at Trunks inquisitively, "Yes?" Ever so slowly she made her way to the tall man, as if sizing him up.

_'It's like I've known her all my life,'_ Trunks thought, _'she looks too familiar.'_

He kneeled down to Mariko's height level and held out his hand.

Questioning blue eyes mirrored azure ones, "Are . . . you who I think you are?"

"Depends," Trunks answered deeply, "who do you think I am?"

Silver tears welled up in her eyes, "Daddy?" she whispered.

Trunks smiled giving Mariko the only answer she needed. The youngster threw her arms around his neck, and out of instinct Trunks hugged her back.

Pan, who had been watching the whole scene, let a tear slip down her cheek.

"She always asked about her father," she spoke softly to Bra, "she always wanted to know who he was. What he looked like, what his name was. I didn't have the heart to tell her about him, because even in America Trunks was well known, I couldn't have her going to school saying Trunks was her father."

"What did you tell her about him?" Bra asked.

"That he was a good man. Honest and very handsome, I told her she inherited his eyes and hair. She seemed satisfied with my small description, I guess she always had a good picture of him in her mind and she had Derek to be her father figure."

"I see," Bra replied.

"She has her real Daddy now, I . . . hope he is what she hopes for and more."

"Don't worry Pan, he will be. He will be."

~--~--~--~

Sorry for the short chapter. Ignore any grammar mistakes please, TxP moments are on their ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**:_ Yes I know it's been over a month since my last update, but I've had so many exams and times I had to study, research essays and last minute projects to turn in, so many excuses so little time, but school is out! Success! No summer school for me. I am coming up with some new ideas for fics coming soon, as well as a sidepiece to accompany 'Once So Blue', it will be called 'Once So Blue Side Story', (real original) it will depict how Pan met Derek, and how Marron and Goten's wedding went, as well as the birth of Mariko. Anyway the new fics I am working on are some new T/P's, be expecting them with a lot more frequent updates, hopefully. As well I am working on some Harry Potter fanfiction, loves Snape and huggles him. _

**Last Time: **

_"She always asked about her father," she spoke softly to Bra, "she always wanted to know who he was. What he looked like, what his name was. I didn't have the heart to tell her about him, because even in America Trunks was well known, I couldn't have her going to school saying Trunks was her father."_

_"What did you tell her about him?" Bra asked._

"That he was a good man. Honest and very handsome, I told her she inherited his eyes and hair. She seemed satisfied with my small description, I guess she always had a good picture of him in her mind and she had Derek to be her father figure."

_"I see," Bra replied._

_"She has her real Daddy now, I . . . hope he is what she hopes for and more."_

_"Don't worry Pan, he will be. He will be."_

------

Chapter 7

"Daddy, Mommy, look at me!"

Trunks turned his attention to his laughing daughter and smiled, Bulma and Chi-Chi had suggested he take Mariko to the park in order to bond with her, of course he was all for the idea, until he was told he had to pick her up from Gohan's house, this caused Trunks to get a little uneasy considering his long stay in the hospital at the hands of his child's grandfather. Fortunately Chi-Chi and Videl held Gohan off of him and Trunks, Mariko, and shockingly Pan made their way to the park, incident free.

"She's a doll isn't she?" Pan said, more as a compliment than a question.

Trunks nodded a curt yes, keeping his attention on the playing little girl. He and Pan sat on a bench together, in all truth it was originally suppose to be only him and Mariko, but Pan decided to come and when questioned why by her daughter, she claimed, "I need to talk to Daddy about some grownup things."

He was wondering what it was Pan wanted to talk about, although he had a vague idea of what 'it' was, he knew she was working up her guts, and to be honest he was in no hurry for her to gain her nerve.

"Trunks," she said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

He flinched inwardly, _'Here it comes.'_

"We need to talk," she began, "About . . . about everything."

Trunks nodded and told her to go on.

"First of all, how will it be with Mariko? Do you want her at certain periods and then I'll get her. I know I want to keep custody of her, but I won't keep her away from you."

"I understand," Trunks said.

"I am marrying Derek here soon, how does that make you feel? Do you have any objections to it, as to how it could affect Mariko's and your relationship."

For some reason, the inside of his heart twisted into a knot hearing this, "It shouldn't," he lied, Trunks didn't want Pan to marry Derek, "that is unless Derek has any objections…"

"Oh no," Pan cut in, "No he's all for the idea of you and Mariko bonding."

"I see," Trunks said keeping his eyes low, a blush crept across his cheeks as the next question popped from his mouth, "And what about us?"

Pan blushed and looked down as well, "I . . . what about us?"

"I don't know, after all we did bring Mariko into existence, and at one time I know you loved me or at least felt something for me, didn't you?"

"True, I _did_," Pan sighed, "but I was younger and more naïve than what I am now. Those years I was missing, I had time to think, and after I had Mariko, I realized my feelings for you was just teenage puppy love. I grew up."

Trunks' heart fell even more, "So there is no chance for a me and you?"

"I'm afraid not Trunks," Pan said regretfully.

"Would there have ever?"

"I don't know, Trunks," Pan said, "You once made me so blue. I watched you skip from girl to girl when I was younger and do you want to know how bad that made me feel, it hurt to know that I would never be that girl on your arm. You don't know how much I begged Kami for you to feel the same."

"I never realized you felt that way, Pan. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to."

Pan grinned sadly, "Story of my life."

Trunks put a warm arm around Pan, "No worries anymore, I'll always be there for you and Mariko, even if you hate me."

Pan leaned her head against his arm, allowing his warmth to comfort her.

She didn't love Trunks anymore, she loved Derek, and of course she did. Derek was the only one for her.

_'Then how come you stayed by Trunks' side the whole week he was in the hospital? Not very many engaged women stay in the hospital room of their ex-lover,'_ a traitorous voice hissed in her head. _'I was merely concerned for him,' _she reasoned, _'Bra, Goten, and everyone else was worried as well, but they didn't stay in the hospital every hour of the day.'_

It was true, Bulma and all of Trunks' friends were concerned but Pan had been the one that stayed at the hospital with him, she would hardly eat the whole week he was unconscious, very unusual for a creature containing the blood of a Saiyajin.

She tried to clear her mind but as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent more memories came flooding back, mixed feelings came back. Temporarily she was lost in a jumble of baffling feelings and memories, Trunks caused so much confusion, but she was in love with Derek, wasn't she? Pan's heart began to beat faster. Yes she was, even if she had to prove it to herself, even if she had to prove it to the world. Pan inhaled softly, Trunks holding felt so right, it was as if she were falling in …

"Mommy, I'm hungry," hearing her child's voice caused Pan to fall from the void she was entering. Abruptly she jumped up and looked to her daughter, silently thanking her daughter for not allowing her to slip back.

"Okay Mariko, where do you want to eat, Mommy can only afford so much."

"I'll take care of it," said Trunks.

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"It's no problem, I promise, I think the richest man in the world can pay for his family's lunch."

"Okay I guess."

Trunks grinned and took Mariko's hand, Pan took the child's other hand, and the trio began to walk to Trunks' car.

Had anyone passed by without knowing the circumstances, the three holding hands would have looked like a picture perfect family.

--

Marron and Bra sat together in Marron's living room. It was a cozy little place, not as vast or luxurious as the sitting rooms at Capsule Corporation, but it held a homely charm that usually wasn't felt at Capsule Corp.

Marron held up her teacup and sipped casually from it, "Videl tells me, Trunks, Mariko, and Pan all went out to 'bond' this morning."

Bra raised a sculpted eyebrow, intrigued, "Really? Did Trunks force Pan to go?"

"Apparently Pan forced Trunks to let her go, seemed Chi-Chi and your mother had set up a date for Trunks and Mariko to get closer, and Pan wished to come as well. The big push-over allowed her to go."

Bra smirked, "Trunks loves her, you and I both know _that_."

"It's apparent in the way he looks at her, but what about Pan?"

"She has to feel something for brother, I mean, she stayed with him everyday in the hospital and now she's going with him and Mariko on every single 'play' date."

"But we have Derek," Marron reasoned, "He's a nice guy, maybe Pan does love him."

"Or maybe she's using Derek to assure herself she doesn't love my brother," Bra said cleverly, sipping her tea.

"Why would she do that?"

"Don't you know? It's all about pride. Pan may have feelings for brother, but she convinced herself she didn't; now she's trying to prove to herself and everyone else she is truly in love with Derek and feels nothing for Trunks."

"I see," said Marron, "So Pan is using Derek, that's cruel."

"No not like that, she isn't toying with anyone, she's merely trying to convince herself that Trunks is a love from the past and that Derek is the one for her."

"Oh," Marron understood, "So there's hope for bringing those two together?"

"Of course Marron, even if we have to strap Pan down and keep her there until she admits she loves Trunks, we'll bring them together."

"But what if they aren't meant to be together, what if fate isn't on our side?"

"Then we'll just force fate on our side," Bra said, her eyes lighting up challengingly.

Marron smirked, "Of course, those two will get together, we'll even get Goten and Uub to help."

"And if we get desperate, Paris will help too."

"Of course."

The two women sat in silence, while they both thought up their own plans to combine.

--

"So that's what's wrong with you," Goten observed, "I thought you've been sick or gay even."

His companion, Uub, blushed a very dark red causing Goten to smirk, "No I'm not gay!" he said defense for his own masculinity.

"I can't believe you like Bra," Goten gushed like a certain blonde wife of his.

"Shut up!" Uub shouted.

"Okay Okay," Goten laughed, "It's just so funny."

"Look you can't tell Bra about this, there is no way she would have feelings for me, she is . . . she's perfect in every single way and there is no way in Hell she would want a poor slouch as her boyfriend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself man," Goten said, comforting the younger warrior, "I'm sure Bra doesn't feel that way."

"Yeah right."

"Aw come on…"

"If she found out she would probably avoid me like the plague."

"Why would Aunt Bra avoid you, Mister Uub?"

Both men turned to see Mariko standing in the doorway, her eyes staring at them curiously. Her head tilted to the side every so slightly, her small hands fiddled with her skirt.

"Uh," Uub said, completely befuddled.

"Aunt Bra would never do that Mariko," Goten assured, rubbing the little girl's hair.

"She better not!" Mariko said threateningly, "Mister Uub is a very nice man and I would love to have him as my boyfriend!"

Uub blushed and Goten busted out laughing again. It seemed Mariko had developed a little girl's crush on Uub, and she was very protective of him. Goten found the whole situation hilarious and adorably cute.

"I can assure you," Goten said stifling giggles at Mariko's expression, "your Aunty Bra wouldn't do that to Uub."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, in seconds her serious features melted cheerfully, reminding Goten so much of his father.

"Where's your mom?" Uub asked.

"She and Daddy are in another room talking," Mariko pointed down the hall.

"About what?"

Mariko shrugged, "Grown up things."

Being the type of person he was, the first thought that ran through Goten's mind wasn't exactly a clean one, although other more 'sanitary' ideas came to mind after the initial dirty thought.

"So they sent you in here to play with your dear old uncle?"

"Yes," she said, looking at Uub, then looked down bashfully.

"Okay," Goten said, he was desperately bored, and then a brilliant idea came to his mind, something that would not only cease his boredom, but give him a good workout as well, even though he owned a karate shop, the humans he trained didn't give him that great a fight.

"Say Mariko, have you ever sparred before?" Goten asked.

"A little with Mommy."

Realizing Goten's idea, Uub asked, "Did you like it?"

"Oh very much! Can we spar Uncle Goten? Please!"

Hearing that begging tone, Goten knew Mariko could have only inherited from her mother, he nodded a yes.

"YES! Let's go and spar now!" Mariko shouted and led both men out the door with a firm grip on each of their hands.

--

"Are you sure it's smart to leave Mariko in Goten or Uub's care?"

"Are you kidding? Mariko will be fine!" Pan exclaimed.

"I was talking about Uub and Goten," Trunks grinned.

Pan laughed catching on to the joke, "I hope she won't abuse them too bad."

"Goten said he wanted to spar with her," Trunks said.

"Bad idea," Pan grinned, "Poor unfortunate soul, it seems our daughter has acquired both her grandfather's and great grandfather's love of sparring."

Trunks grimaced, "If father found out."

"Yeah, she'd be in that gravity room before we could say no."

Trunks smiled, remembering all the times he sat in this exact room talking for hours and hours to Pan, topics ranged form sparring to dating. Trunks felt so comfortable talking around Pan. He always had. She was his best friend, his Pan.

Had he been told ten years ago his tomboy Panny would have grown into the beautiful woman sitting before them today, he would have thought they'd been hit head on by a KameHame Wave.

His eyes roamed her face, kind eyes like Chi-Chi, Videl's nose, a body to give Playboy models a run for their money. Her smile was glorious, brightening up any room she was in.

A sudden hit of jealousy made a snarl begin to rumble in his chest. She was his Pan, not Derek's.

_'Lucky,' _Trunks thought, _'I need you Pan.'_

Pan heard a strange noise emit from Trunks, "You okay?"

"Fine," Trunks dismissed. Pan didn't believe his tone a bit.

"Sure?" she pressed.

Trunks took on a mask, to hide his jealousy, "Just hungry. Come on let's get something to eat."

"Alright," she said hesitantly, the low sound that had come from Trunks had scared her a tad. Whatever the sound was it sure didn't sound like the growling of a stomach to her, it sounded more like a snarl.

----

"How was you day, Goten?" Marron asked from the bed, reading casually from a book.

Goten who was in the bathroom cleaning himself up for bed answered, "It was great, Mar. After I closed the shop, Uub and I met Trunks, Pan, and Mariko at Capsule Corp. and I sparred with Mariko and Uub while Trunks and Pan talked alone.

_'Interesting,'_ Marron thought, Bra would like this new development.

"Did you manage to hear anything about what they were talking about?" Marron asked.

Goten walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, water dripped off his bare chest onto the floor, "No, why?"

"You're dripping water on the floor," Marron said.

Goten glared at Marron suspiciously, "You avoided my question."

"I was just wondering," Marron said, "And you're still dripping water on the floor."

Goten shook his head and went back in the bathroom, "What do you think they talked about?"

"I don't know, Goten. I'm not Trunks or Pan."

Goten came back out and hopped into the bed beside his wife.

When she didn't talk his ear off, Goten sat up on his shoulder, "You're planning something."

"What?" Marron asked, looking up from her book, "What makes you say that?"

"You always read when you're planning something," Goten said, pointing to the book in Marron's hands, he remembered all too well the plans that had come out of Marron's reading.

"What are you planning?"

"Uh," there was the hesitation, "Nothing." _'Nothing yet anyway.'_

"Yes you are. You never were that good of a liar, Mar."

Sighing Marron broke down, "Fine, Bra and I are planning something to bring Trunks and Pan together."

Goten looked at his wife in astonishment, "Are you joking?"

Marron shook her head, "Come on Goten, we have nothing better to do, and you know there has got to be something between them."

"But," Goten whined, "They're our friends, they can work it out."

"Do you think Pan is actually going to stop seeing Derek and pursue Trunks just to prove everyone right that she loves Trunks?"

Goten knew this answer, "No," he said in a defeated tone.

"So you're going to help, right?" His silence irked her, "_Right Goten?_"

"I don't know Marron, maybe we shouldn't pry into their business. What if they aren't fated to be together?"

Marron's eyes took a hardened determined look, "They are, Goten, and we're going to get them together."

Goten said nothing, his wife's firm voice kept him silent.

"Are you going to help Bra and I?" she questioned sweetly, too sweetly for Goten's good.

Goten had two alternatives, neither which he liked, help his wife and Bra hook up Trunks and Pan, his _niece _mind you, possibly fail and have both Trunks and Pan hold a grudge against him, or refuse to help and deal with a very angry Marron, cutting him off from his . . . nightly activities. It was too hard to choose, though his choice came eventually.

"I guess I will," he pouted, "But if this doesn't work out, you better not blame me."

Marron kissed her husband on the forehand, "I would never do that," with a devilish grin aimed at Goten, she put her book down and turned off the side lamp.

------

**Next Time: **Bra and Marron commence to formulate a plan, Mariko has fun spending time with Grandpa Vegeta, Trunks asks his mother for advice, and Pan and Derek begin arranging their wedding.

**Author's Note:** _Since this fic is drawing closer to 100 reviews I would like to everyone to know that my 100th reviewer gets a free oneshot fanfic request for any couple/character from DBZ or Harry Potter of any genre. Even if it is a couple I hate. **:cough Trunks/Marron Ginny/Draco cough: **_

_Although I will **not** write a bashing fic of any kind_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates, but at least I got out the new chapter. As well I have four DBZ fics on the verge of being uploaded and a few projects in the works, a VP for Kenshin's god daughter Hona, two TP song-fics, and one GM song fic. Another note, I am writing some Harry Potter fanfics, so if HP interests you, go read them.

To Kakabrat: True the Sons wouldn't usually take planes but this is a fanfic, and I made Pan take the plane because it seemed to fit the story, as for Mariko's age, terribly sorry, I overlooked that but Pan didn't return exactly five years after Mariko was conceived if you remember, she didn't return on the day she was suppose to and when she comes back Mariko is nearing five years old. Sorry for the mistakes, hope they can be overlooked.

Glad to see my last chapter was a success and congrats to my 100th reviewer, Kenshin's god daughter Hona. I hope you enjoy your fanfic request when I get it out. :sigh: I'm always behind.

**Last Time:**

_"So you're going to help, right?" His silence irked her, "Right Goten?"_

_"I don't know Marron, maybe we shouldn't pry into their business. What if they aren't fated to be together?"_

_Marron's eyes took a hardened determined look, "They are, Goten, and we're going to get them together."_

_Goten said nothing, his wife's firm voice kept him silent._

_"Are you going to help Bra and I?" she questioned sweetly, too sweetly for Goten's good._

_Goten had two alternatives, neither which he liked, help his wife and Bra hook up Trunks and Pan, his niece mind you, possibly fail and have both Trunks and Pan hold a grudge against him, or refuse to help and deal with a very angry Marron, cutting him off from his ... nightly activities. It was too hard to choose, though his choice came eventually._

_"I guess I will," he pouted, "But if this doesn't work out, you better not blame me."_

_Marron kissed her husband on the forehand, "I would never do that," with a devilish grin aimed at Goten, she put her book down and turned off the side lamp._

------

"I like this one!" Pan squealed joyfully, spinning around in a baby blue wedding gown, with Pan and Derek's wedding approaching swiftly, Pan, Bra, Marron, and Videl had decided to go shopping for a dress, much to the secret dismay of the newly appointed bride's maids, Bra and Marron.

"Pan, please," Bra sneered light heartedly, "Baby blue isn't your color, it doesn't compliment your features at all."

"Why don't you just go with the traditional white?" asked Marron.

Pan raised a brow at her friends, "Because it's traditional! It's boring! And I thought only virgins were allowed to wear white on their wedding day?" Pan said the last part in an almost shameful manner, keeping her eyes low to the ground.

"Honey, that's just some old wives tale," Videl reasoned, "You look simply stunning in white."

"Yeah!" Bra and Marron agreed. Pan smiled at her mother and friends, they didn't care about what had happened with Trunks, they didn't see her act as shameful, she had been worrying about what they thought of her for so long, knowing this, that they didn't care, they still loved her, Pan's spirits soared and she felt the most relieved since she had been home to Japan.

"But I really like this dress," Pan whined, fingering the silky material of the gown longingly. Seeing Videl's frown, Pan knew 'not this one' was going to be the final answer, she really did love that dress though, _'Damn,'_ she thought, disappointment setting in, _'Maybe I can fight for it_.'

"Pan," Videl warned, as if reading Pan's thoughts, "Women are suppose to look beautiful on their wedding day, not tacky. And believe me, you do look very tacky in that dress."

"But Derek will think I am beautiful even if I wore rags down the aisle," Pan shot vehemently, she knew her mother wouldn't change her mind but something in Pan wanted to keep on fighting anyway, "Why can't I wear what _I _want?"

"Pan!" Bra, Marron, and Videl said together in exasperation, she was _not_ going to wear that gown, and the three of them were going to see to that, even if they had to destroy the dress and pay for two gowns instead of one.

After an intense stare-off with her mother and two best friends Pan gave up with a defeated sigh, as stubborn as she may have been, she couldn't go against their word once it came to clothes, they were just too forceful, and when Bra, Marron, and Videl wanted something, they were going to get it, and pity the soul who got in their way.

"Alright," Pan said in a subjugated tone, "but _I_ am choosing the dress. You three got to pick the color, so I get to pick the dress style at least, it is _my_ wedding."

Bra, Marron, and Videl glanced at each other knowingly, each one wore a tiny smirk on the edge of their lips, they were going to choose Pan's dress whether she liked it or not, Chi-Chi had made strict orders not to let Pan choose her own dress, for as 'cool' as Pan's tomboyish fashion sense was, it was not wedding gown compatible, "Fair enough," Bra said, causing Marron and Videl to grin wider.

--

"Try this one, Derek," said Chi-Chi, handing Derek a black tuxedo, one of many draping from her arm, "It's your size."

They had gone through many tuxes already, from purple to green, but none had looked good enough for the traditional minded Son Chi-Chi, and Derek had to admit he agreed with her, most of the colored suits reminded him of something cheesy American car salesmen would wear.

"Okay, Mrs. Son," Derek said politely, taking the suit timidly, he didn't want to insult the hot-tempered Son Mistress, he learned of her temper from Pan and from what he knew, Derek figured he was a dead man if he angered her.

"Derek, I love your manners, but call me Chi-Chi," Chi-Chi scolded lightly, "You're about to come into my family, and I can't have my Grandson-in-law calling me Mrs. Son."

Derek grinned, "Okay, Mrs. … Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "Better I guess, but I expect to be called Chi-Chi by the time you marry my grandchild."

Derek nodded with a small smile and walked into the changing room, when he came out, Chi-Chi curled her lip slightly like she had with every other suit he had tried on, the black tuxedo did not suit him at all, it clashed with his brown hair and green eyes, and his pale complexion was brought out even more by the Midnight Black tux, which made his skin look a very unhealthy color, as if he were sick.

"Don't like it?" Derek asked, taking note of Chi-Chi's look of dislike.

"I'd be lying if I said I did," Chi-Chi answered with a smile, "It doesn't match your looks, so try this white one," she said, handing him a white tuxedo, the last of which hanging from her arm. They didn't know what to expect from this tuxedo, everything else was horrible, either not matching his looks or just too tacky to wear at one's wedding, Derek was beginning to think they would never find anything that would get the acceptance of him or Chi-Chi.

Patiently Chi-Chi waited for Derek to come out and when he did, her eyes lit up with delight, reflecting her smile Derek turned around stylishly for her.

"I think we've found one," said Chi-Chi, giving a relieved sigh.

"Great," Derek breathed, "I was beginning to think I'd have to marry in my T-shirt and jeans."

--

Sometime later, Chi-Chi and Derek met up with Pan, Bra, Marron and Videl in the middle of the shopping center to show off their findings.

"I love that dress, Pan, you'll look absolutely gorgeous in it," Derek complimented. Pan blushed and mumbled a small almost inaudible "thanks".

"It took forever to find the perfect tux for Derek," Chi-Chi explained to Videl, "He didn't look good in any color but white."

"Really," Videl inquired, "Shopping for Pan's dress was no picnic, she kept picking the most tacky dresses and almost threw a tantrum every time we told her she couldn't get the dress she wanted, eventually she listened to Bra, Marron, and I and bought this lovely white gown," Videl lifted the dress for Chi-Chi to view, "She wanted to wear this horrid baby blue one! There is no way my daughter is walking down the aisle looking like a tacky ragamuffin," Videl stated, sounding hauntingly similar to the one and only Son Chi-Chi, Pan guessed it was all the years she and Chi-Chi spent together, Chi-Chi could rub off on many people, sometimes she saw it in Marron and even in Bulma and Bra.

"Mom, I wouldn't have looked like a ragamuffin," Pan frowned, "That dress was very pretty."

"It doesn't mean you would look pretty in it, Pan," Bra said and Marron agreed.

"Shut up," Pan grumbled, "I bet Trunks would have liked it."

Bra and Marron looked at each other, to Derek, the remark was nothing out of the ordinary, Pan talked about Trunks all the time, but to Bra and Marron, it meant something, even if it was miniscule, it meant something good. It meant she still thought about Trunks, she brought him up in situations in which Trunks would really have nothing to do with the subject, it meant, even if Pan didn't admit it, that Trunks was still in her mind, and Bra and Marron hoped, in her heart as well.

--

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Will you spar with me?" chirped a happy voice.

Vegeta grit his teeth at the high pitched voice, Pan, Bra, and Marron had went shopping taking Pan's boyfriend (Vegeta couldn't remember his name), Pan's mother, and Goku's wife with them, Goten was taking care of his restaurant, Gohan was working at his law practice, and Bulma and Trunks had to work at Capsule Corp., meaning it was Vegeta who had to watch after Mariko, he cursed his lack of a job or want to participate in many other activities, which the lack of, had stuck him watching the hyperactive overly cheerful Mariko.

"Yes," Vegeta grunted, hoping a sparring session with his granddaughter would tucker her out and she would go to sleep, leaving him to spar in peace.

"Neat!" Mariko shouted, running ahead of Vegeta out the door. Vegeta watched her fleeting figure and sighed, she was most definitely part Son. Of course Vegeta saw his family genes in Mariko; it varied with the little girl's mood and actions, half and half he guessed.

To be truthful, he didn't know how to react, he had expected his son to give him a grandchild at anytime since the boy had turned sixteen, but it was a shocker when the mother turned out to be Pan, he couldn't say he was disappointed, Pan was strong, powerful, and a good choice for a mate, and Trunks and Pan's children were destined to be strong, meaning they could take care of the Earth after the first Generation of warriors had died, Vegeta himself would probably take a shot at Pan if he was Trunks' age and not mated.

When Vegeta sat and thought hard about it, looked at all the clues even before Mariko, he realized Pan and Trunks might have loved each other since the Grand Tour, which honestly wouldn't shock Vegeta. Two people trapped together in a Space Ship for a whole year would grow closer, and a bond of sorts would occur.

He noticed Trunks spent much more time with Pan after Son Goku left, he would cancel dates to hang out with Pan, and Pan did the same, they spoke highly of each other and Vegeta knew Trunks respected Pan immensely. After Pan left, Vegeta definitely noticed the change in Trunks behavior, he was moodier than Bulma when she entered menopause and Pan was always jealous of girlfriends Trunks would get, not even staying at Capsule Corp. for days on in if one was visiting or staying the night.

Vegeta grinned his trademark smirk as he made a realization that should have been obvious all along, _'Two fools in love, stupid brats.'_

Now Mariko and an engaged Pan had come back, Trunks, without a doubt, enjoyed spending time with his daughter, and he had lightened since Pan returned, it was almost instantaneous.

Vegeta could sense a great deal of strength in Mariko, sharing two powerful bloodlines was very good for the child, and maybe he could train her, if Pan would let him, there was a lot of potential in Mariko.

Vegeta finally caught up with Mariko in the yard and he led her to Gravity Chamber. Mariko's eyes widened at the immense size of the training building.

"Wow!" Mariko uttered as she entered the chamber, the room was a dome shape and everything was made of smooth steel, the room was an enormous free space, and the small child figured she could do at least fifty backhand flips before she'd come anywhere near a wall, but this was the exaggerated logic of a child.

"Ready?" Vegeta asked, cutting Mariko from her thoughts as he walked to the control panel of the gravity room.

Over her initial shock Mariko cried; "Yep!"

Vegeta made the force in the machine 2x's earth's gravity, which he didn't remotely feel. He studied Mariko; she wasn't even flinching, much less struggling with the meek gravity increase.

"Are you ready, Grandpa?" she asked, noticing his stare.

Had he heard anyone else say that, Vegeta would have thrown them through the wall before they could utter senzu bean.

"Of course," Vegeta smirked, turning the gravity up two more notches.

Mariko seemed to notice the change in force this time, she looked around the room in a puzzled expression, "Did I grow? I feel heavier."

"That's the gravity, kid, sparring in this condition will make you stronger."

"Okay, good, the stronger I get the better."

Vegeta raised an amused brow, "You want to be strong?"

"Yep I want to become like you and Grandpa Goku, I want to fight my whole life and protect the Earth like you guys have. Mommy has told me all the stories about Buu and the time she was in Space with Daddy."

"I take your mother has trained you as well?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah she has, we usually did in the park back home."

"What did she teach you?" Vegeta questioned further, while doing a few stretches.

"Basic fighting and how to control chi," Mariko answered, mimicking her grandfather's stretches, "We couldn't do too much, cause Mommy said we were in the city."

"Do you know how to fly?"

"No," Mariko said and stopped stretching, "Will you teach me, Grandpa? Please? I've always wanted to fly, please!" she begged, giving Vegeta her best puppy dog eyes, ones she had perfected in just this case, they were deadly to the viewer, and not even Vegeta could evade their power.

"Yes," Vegeta grunted, keeping his stare low to the ground. If he stared too hard, he knew she would get him to do whatever she wanted him to.

"Ready?" asked Vegeta, cracking his neck, Mariko tried to do the same.

"Don't go easy on me, Grandpa," Mariko warned, "I want to really spar."

"I wasn't going to," Vegeta smirked and sent a white chi blast hurtling toward Mariko, she performed a backwards handspring to avoid it, and sent a blast of her own toward Vegeta, which he easily deflected.

She had good reflexes, Vegeta noted, even for a small child, and with training, Vegeta imagined she'd be able to go Super Saiyajin before she turned ten.

"Excellent," said Vegeta, "Let's see how hard you can punch."

With a smirk that rivaled her grandfather's, Mariko charged at Vegeta, throwing everything she had into her sprint, Vegeta expected her to just run up and punch him, so he tensed his body and prepared to dodge, that way her own momentum would knock her on the ground, as if reading his mind, at the very last second Mariko leaped in the same direction Vegeta was dodging and caught him dead center in the gut.

It didn't hurt, but it did surprise Vegeta who faltered backwards slightly, giving Mariko enough time to try to sweep his feet out from under him.

Of course Vegeta caught himself and jumped over her sweeping heel kick.

"You're doing good kid," Vegeta smirked, Mariko mirrored his grin with one of her own as she hopped up into a standing position, "Let's see what else you can do," Vegeta said as if he were playing with a new toy.

After an hour of sparring, it appeared Mariko was beginning to tire, Vegeta shut off the gravity and ordered a robot to fix lunch for Mariko and him.

She did really well, Vegeta figured it was her first time to actually spar, but with time Mariko would become a very formidable partner. Her punches and kicks were quick and strong and her instincts in fighting were as good as Kakarot's, Vegeta knew she was destined to become a great warrior, with all the strengths of the Vegeta and Kakkarot Bloodline running through veins.

"Ready to eat?" Vegeta asked Mariko, who was wiping sweat off her brow with a towel Vegeta had just used to do the same thing.

"Yep!" Mariko beamed, "After that can we train some more? With more gravity too! I want to be really strong like you, Grandpa!"

"It takes a long time to get as strong as me," said Vegeta, "You'll have to train and not give up, and," he added as an afterthought, "you can't play with dolls."

Mariko made a disgusted face, while sticking out her tongue, "I hate dollies!"

Vegeta smirked at his granddaughter; he could get use to this kid.

--

After parting ways with Pan, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Derek, Bra and Marron went back to Marron's house to begin their planning.

Bra and Marron now sat patiently in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Goten, he would play an important role in their plan.

"Will he help, Marron?" asked Bra, "He seems like the type that would be hesitant."

"Oh I am positive Goten will help," Marron said, voice full of assurance, "He either helps or no nightly activities."

Bra made a slight face of revulsion at the thought, "Okay I believe you."

Ten minutes later, Goten came strolling in, with a big smile plastered on his boyish face, "Marron! We did great at the restaurant today! Business was booming."

"No need to yell, Goten," Marron said calmly, "Bra and I are right here."

Goten let his eyes slide from Marron to Bra and back again, "Okay…" he knew something was up, Bra and Marron usually did not sit at home waiting patiently for him to arrive unless they wanted him to do something, "What's this about?"

"What makes you think this is about something, why can't we wait for you to come home? Is that a crime?" asked Bra in an affronted manner, "You're my best friend's husband and a friend of mine as well!"

"You two never wait for me to get home," Goten said suspiciously.

Bra drew in a breath, "Who says we…"

"Sit Goten, we need to discuss some things," Marron ordered, squashing the argument before it began.

Goten raised his eye brows in confusion, forgetting about Bra, "Why?

"Sit."

Not needing to be told a third time, Goten took a seat beside Bra, "What's this about?" Goten questioned, although he had a rather vague idea of what _it, _or rather whowas.

"Trunks and Pan, of course," Bra answered his question this time.

Goten sighed audibly, "Let's hear it."

Marron smiled, "You know the basics Goten, we have to get Trunks and Pan together, and Bra and I have formed a plan."

Goten rolled his eyes and his lips curled ever so slightly, "What's the plan?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Marron said, raising her voice sounding considerably like Son Chi-Chi, "As I was saying, we have a plan and it involves Pares."

Marron smiled at Goten's shocked and disgusted expression, Pares was Goten's ex-girlfriend; she and Goten had broken up after going out for a year, the breakup had of course gone a little rough to say the least, but when do breakups of those type go smoothly? Marron couldn't count how many times she had to listen to their arguments when she, Trunks, Goten, and Pares went out. Then she would have to watch them make up, and it broke her heart every time, for at the time Marron hated Pares. She was taking the man Marron loved at the time, and Marron had been jealous, very jealous of Pares and the attention she received from Goten. Marron actually hated Pares even more when she broke Goten's heart, which Marron helped piece back together, finally bringing Goten into her arms. But after a few years when she had time to think about the situation, Marron had to appreciate Pares because, deep in her heart, she knew if Pares wouldn't have broken up with Goten for the final time, she would not be Son Marron, he would probably have two kids with the ditsy brunette, and still living with his mother.

"Why do we have to bring Pares into this?" Goten groaned, "She still totally digs me."

"Oh Goten you're so full of yourself," Marron laughed. "She does not 'dig' you, she's been over you for at least five years."

Pares may have been ditsy, but she most certainly was not a tramp, Marron knew this for sure, Pares had respect for other women and recognized her boundaries, she was not about to hit on Goten when he'd been married for four, almost five years.

"Guys always think their ex-girlfriends dig them," said Bra. "I've had to put a few in their place in my day," a proud gleam came to her eyes, and Marron and Goten cringed when they remembered the poor souls who were 'put into their place' by Bra, that place being six feet underground and involving multiple beatings from Vegeta, Trunks, or both.

"But why Pares?" asked Goten, turning his attention back to his wife.

"Introduce her to Derek of course," Bra said curtly.

"I think Pan won't like that," said Goten, "He's her fiancé, why would she want him introduced to one of my old flings?"

"It's not like we're pushing him into her arms, Goten!" Marron said outraged, "This way we can introduce her to Derek, and let Pan spend more time with Trunks."

"And how do you two plan to get Pan to allow Derek to go out with Pares? I know it won't be '_oh hey Pan, we need to make your fiancé go out on a date with Pares so you can realize your hidden love for Trunks and get with him',_" Goten said sarcastically, "She'd jump all over the idea!"

"No you idiot," said Bra with a tone of irritation in her voice, "What it is, you tell Derek you want just him, you, and Marron to spend the day together, and Marron will invite Pares too, though Derek won't know this, meanwhile I'll take Mariko for the day, so that Trunks and Pan can spend a day together without interruptions."

"What makes you think they're just going to admit they love each other after only spending a day alone together," Goten bit out, he didn't want to be in on this, but he had to, _'Damn women.'_

"We know they won't, Goten," Marron snapped, no longer bothering to hide her annoyance with her husband's negative comments, "But it's working up for them."

"If all goes well with Derek and Pares," said Bra, "We can set up even more 'dates' with Trunks and Pan."

"What makes you think this will work?" asked Goten.

"It will Goten, gosh you're always so questioning, when will you learn, whenever Bra and I want something," Marron smirked at her husband, "We get it."

--

A curt but polite knock came from Bulma's office door.

"Come in," said Bulma, concentrating on her paper work instead of the person entering her office. Capsule Corporation needed to do a little tuning job with their budgeting, considering all the rival companies popping up every other week, Trunks was too impatient to read between the lines, therefore, was more prompt to make mistakes in the contracts, so that left Bulma to be the one who took care of the mistakes Trunks would overlook.

Bulma didn't notice Trunks walking into the room, thinking it was her assistant Bulma said; "Connie, could you take these files and put them in the directory?"

She held the paperwork up with her right hand, continuing her busy scribbling with her left, when no one took the files; she looked up, "Connie why…Trunks? What are you doing in here?"

"Mom, can I ask you for some advice?" Trunks answered with a hand on his neck, asking his mother for personal love advice was a killer.

Immediately putting all her work aside, Bulma gave her full attention to her son, "Of course sweetie."

"Mom, I…" Trunks rubbed the back of his neck again, and he felt his cheeks heat up, "I love Pan," it came out rather quickly, and Trunks was wondering if he even said it at all, the words seemed so surreal coming from his mouth, even if they felt as natural as breathing coming from his mouth.

"…You love Pan?" she asked, it took a moment for Bulma to register the words he son uttered, but when she did she was floored by her son's revelation. She would have never suspected anything, Mariko had been a very rude wake up call, though Bulma loved her new grandchild with all her heart, finding out it was Trunks and _Pan's_ daughter had shocked Bulma to the very core. Bulma loved Pan like a second daughter, and she knew Pan had a 'crush' on her son, but she didn't think Pan and Trunks actually had something for each other that was shared between both parties, much less would they mutually have a child together.

"What do you think I should do, Mom?" Trunks whispered desperately, bringing Bulma out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure you love her?" asked Bulma. "You're not just jealous because she's not swooning over you anymore?" Bulma had seen Trunks do that before, he may not have been attracted to a girl, but he did enjoy some of the attention they would give him, and Pan always paid attention to Trunks, Bulma couldn't recall a weekend where Pan wasn't staying at her home after the Grand Tour, either visiting with Trunks and Bra or looking for Trunks, it seemed to be the only reason Pan would stopover.

"I do love her," Trunks said truthfully. "I love her with all my heart. I've never felt this strongly for anyone before, Mom, and I…"

Bulma put a hand up to silence her son, "I believe you, Trunks."

"Well what should I do?"

"All I can say, Trunks, is follow your heart," Bulma answered, it was the only answer she could give, ways of the heart were things not even she, a technological genius, could figure out, or understand, she barely managed to fall into love herself. "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

"How?"

"Trunks, its like this deep feeling, somewhere rooted in your soul, if the time is right, you'll know it. It's almost instinctive. Do you know what I mean?"

Trunks nodded in understanding, and hugged his mother goodbye, "I'm leaving mom, I need to go and do some thinking."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you," Trunks said absently, walking out of his mother's office with a soft click of the door behind him.

Bulma sighed, Pan seemed so happy with Derek, but Trunks seemed so miserable without Pan. The last thing she wanted was her son to be unhappy, Bulma knew what is was like to love someone without being loved in return, she only hoped Trunks would be as lucky as she had been with Vegeta. She wanted to help her son, but she knew in the end, it was he and Pan that had to work it out, and neither she nor anyone else could help him.

--

He would know when it was right, by instincts?

Trunks shook his head at the thought; it all seemed too preposterous to actually believe. How would he know what to do with Pan when he had no idea what to do with himself? He couldn't live with these unrequited feelings, and he couldn't just go up to her, admit his undying love, and expect her to run and skip away into the sunset with him. That wasn't life, as much as he wanted to be, things just didn't happen like they did in movies and romance novels. And no such event had a _right_ time.

Trunks flopped down unceremoniously behind his desk and stared blankly at his computer screen. He was most certainly in a dilemma, one with his heart at stake. This would be a trial to test his love and his will, it wasn't as if he could simply hope and pray for a miracle. Trunks only wished he knew why he, one of the most powerful individuals in the universe, could be so weak and defenseless in the face of his love life, he wondered why his heart seemed to do flip flops every time he thought about admitting to Pan how much he loved her, and the way his stomach turned into an explosion of butterflies when he imagined her saying yes she loved him too.

But he hated that horrible feeling he experienced when he thought of Pan marrying Derek. And for some reason, Trunks hated Derek, he wished nothing more than for Derek to experience a terrible accident and unfortunately die. Trunks ground his teeth when he thought about the things Derek was doing with _his_ Pan, the mere idea of that weak human touching Pan made his blood boil. But murdering Derek would not solve his problem, though he would have loved to indulge in such a treat, shame it would only push Pan completely out of his limits instead of just outside his grasp, far enough not to touch but close enough to feel the warmth of her body and love radiating onto his outstretched hands.

Trunks massaged his temples with his index fingers, stressing is what it was, love was a hard thing to deal with. He couldn't see how Goku and Chi-Chi or his parents got together and actually stayed together with all their fights and days spent apart. Love was certainly a hard thing to understand, simple yet so complex, easy to know yet hard to identify and acknowledge.

He was brought out of his musing by his office phone ringing obnoxiously. He groaned, hoping it wasn't a business deal he'd have to resolve over the phone, those were the worst. He couldn't see the face of his partner, so he didn't know what to respect except for some voice coming from a piece of plastic and aluminum.

After the third ring, he picked up the phone, and in his best business like tone said; "Hello, Trunks Briefs speaking."

"Wow Goten was right, you do sound anal over the phone," came a familiar female voice from the receiver.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "What do you want Bra?"

As his sister talked, he began doodling in notebook an exaggerated picture of Bra with an overly large mouth, and at the top of the drawing he wrote SHREW in huge letters. He grinned at his handiwork while he half listened to his sister.

"Uh-huh," Trunks said, moving his pen back and forth over the Bra doodle, only saying 'Uh-huh' after he heard her pause, "Uh-huh."

"TRUNKS!" He nearly dropped the receiver when she screamed his name, and a long pen line was now running through the center of his Bra doodle.

"What?" he asked loudly, though not nearly the pitch of his sister.

"You're not listening to me!" his sister's voice rang deafeningly from the receiver, not wanting her to rupture his eardrums again by screaming, he listened to what she had to say this time.

After a few minutes his face screwed up in confusion and satisfaction, "You want me to spend the day with Pan? What about Mariko?"

He continued his doodling of Bra, adding more detail to it, he grinned, this was definitely going up on his bulletin board, "You'll have her?" he could barely keep the anticipation out of his voice.

The idea of spending a day with Pan, alone, made him ecstatic.

"Have you talked to Pan?" he waited for her response, "Great."

After arranging the events for the next day, he hung up.

Looking around to make sure no one saw him, Trunks let out a joyous yell.

"YES!" he jumped up and punched the air, "Thank you little sister!"

No Derek, no friends, no distractions, just him and Pan, how great was that? It was magnificent, it was astounding, and he couldn't wait. Maybe he could talk to her, see how she felt about Derek?

With a true smile on his lips, Trunks fell into his chair and closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh, nothing could go wrong tomorrow. He felt too great for anything to go awry.

Oh yes tomorrow was going to be a great day for Trunks Vegeta Briefs, he just knew it.

------

**Next Time: **Bulma tells Chi-Chi about her son's feelings for Pan, Trunks and Pan are set up for their 'dates', Goten and Marron introduce Derek to Pares, and Bra spends the day with Uub and her niece, Mariko

Expect some Uub/Bra scenes in the next chapter, sorry G/B and U/M fans.


End file.
